


Gillovny em Belfast

by itstatianam



Category: The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: Belfast, F/M, Fandom, Friendship/Love, Gillovny, Love, david duchovny - Freeform, gillian anderson - Freeform
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstatianam/pseuds/itstatianam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No dia 29 de fevereiro de 2016, Gillian Anderson esteve presente no concerto da cantora Adele em Belfast. O que ela não sabia, é que ia receber a visita de alguém muito especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gillovny em Belfast

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é a minha primeira fanfiction que decidi publicar, espero que gostem!

 

“ _Mãe, diverte-te e não te esqueças de gravares um bocado do concerto para mim._ ” - disse Piper ao telemóvel.

“ _Não vou esquecer, Piper. Toma conta dos teus irmãos e nada de eles irem tarde para a cama._ ”

“ _Mãe, não te esqueças que eu já sou crescida_.”

“ _Eu sei, ainda parece que foi ontem que soube que estava grávida de ti_.”

“ _Mãe, outra vez não. Não vais estar sempre com essa conversa pois não?_ ”

“ _Desculpa querida. Agora tenho que me despachar. Amo-te_.”

“ _Também te amo mãe_.” - respondeu a filha que se encontrava no outro lado da linha com os seus irmãos mais novos a assistirem um filme de comédia.

Gillian desligou a chamada e suspirou. Por mais que gostasse de trabalhar, estar vários dias sem ver os filhos deixava-a triste. Colocou o seu casaco preto, um cachecol a condizer, calçou as suas botas mais confortáveis e saiu do quarto de hotel. 

O táxi já estava à sua espera em frente à entrada do hotel. Entrou no táxi e tirou o seu cachecol. Abriu a sua mala e lá de dentro tirou um pequeno pedaço do seu chocolate preferido, negro. Da janela, observava as luzes da cidade mas no seu pensamento estavam os seus filhos e as traquinices que poderiam estar a fazer em casa.

Chegou ao local do concerto. Montes de fãs estavam na fila à espera para entrar mas não precisou de aguardar. Ela queria aguardar como as outras pessoas, não seria justo estarem ali pessoas á horas na fila e ela entrar precisamente no momento em que chegou.

Ela entrou e pouco tempo depois o concerto começou. Ela estava a vibrar na plateia, parecia uma fã adolescente. Pegou no seu telemóvel e gravou um pequeno vídeo para mais tarde enviar à sua filha que não podia estar ali.

Adele começou a cantar a “when we were young” e Gillian sentiu o seu telemóvel vibrar. Era David. “ Vira-te” dizia ele na mensagem. Ao virar-se, viu que ele estava atrás de si e os olhares de ambos cruzaram-se. David vestia uma camisa branca, umas calças de ganga escuras e calçava os seus all star preferidos. Gillian sorriu e o tempo parou para os dois. David colocou a sua mão na cintura dela, puxando-a para si. Ela, por sua vez, acariciou suavemente a orelha dele com os dedos, tal como sempre gostou de fazer, o que o deixava excitado.

“ _David? O quê que estás aqui a fazer? ”_ \- Perguntou a mulher loira que ainda nem queria acreditar que ele estava ali.

“ _Estava cheio de saudades tuas, não aguentava mais um minuto sem te…_ ”

E antes que David terminasse a frase, Gillian puxou-o para si com toda a sua força e beijou-o. Não era um beijo daqueles de quando se cumprimentam mas sim, eu beijo de quem estava loucamente apaixonada. David abraçou-a.

“ _David_ …” – disse ela.

As suas palavras ficaram presas na garganta. Ela gostava que ele a abraçasse, sentia-se protegida mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, pois podiam reparar neles. David entrelaçou a sua mão na dela o que fez com que a mesma soltasse um sorriso. Ela passou a sua mão pelas costas de David e colocou a sua mão dentro do bolso traseiro das calças dele.

 O concerto acabou. Gillian estava radiante e olhou-o nos olhos, ele conhecia aquele olhar. Pegou na mão dela e levou-a para fora dali. Abriu a porta do seu carro.

“ _David, para onde é que vamos?_ “

“ _Tu vais para o hotel e eu vou…_. "

“ _E tu vais?_ “

“ _Por aí_. “

Gillian não respondeu. Sabia que David tinha trabalho a fazer mas queria que ele passasse a noite consigo, queria dormir agarrada a ele. Nem que não houvesse sexo ela só queria a sua companhia nesta noite.

 David estacionou o carro. Abriu a porta e Gillian saiu do carro. Pegou na sua mão e levou-a para dentro do hotel.

“ _Boa noite, Mr. Duchovny. Boa noite, Mrs. Anderson. Como foi o concerto?_ “

“ _Muito bom, obrigado. Queria a chave do meu quarto por favor_. “ – disse David.

Gillian não sabia mas David era um dos homens mais românticos que ela podia conhecer. E como ele preparou isto tudo? Com a ajuda da Piper mas Gillian, nem desconfiava.

 David pegou novamente na mão de Gillian e entraram no elevador. Gillian não conseguia parar de morder o lábio, outra coisa que o deixava completamente excitado e fora de si.

“ _Fuck_. “ – disse ele.

“ _Me_. “ – respondeu ela, atrevida.

“ _Olha que vais dormir sozinha_.”

Ela riu. O seu riso era o riso mais cómico e querido que podia existir.

Chegaram ao 10º andar. O quarto de David era no final do corredor. Tirou a chave do seu bolso esquerdo e abriu a porta. Lá dentro, o chão estava cheio de pétalas rosas, juntamente com velas aromáticas. Fechou a porta.

Gillian despiu o seu casaco e atirou-o para o chão, agarrando David pela sua camisa e puxando-o para si.

“ _Are you ready for this, Scully?_ ” - brincou ele, imitando a sua personagem Fox Mulder.

“ _I don’t know if there’s a choice_. “ - respondeu ela, imitando a sua personagem Dana Scully.

Ele beijou-a, levando-a para cima da cama. Gillian despiu a sua blusa e começou por desapertar os botões da camisa dele, um por um. David sentia-se rendido mas queria ser ele a dominar, queria ouvi-la a gritar de prazer. Desapertou o fecho da saia dela e despiu-lha. Sentiu as coxas dela com as suas mãos enquanto que as mãos dela estavam presas ao cabelo dele.

“ _Estavas com muitas saudades minhas, não estavas?_ ”

“ _Como é que adivinhaste isso?_ “

Gillian apontou o seu dedo para as calças de David. Notava-se perfeitamente o quanto com tesão ele estava. Ele riu. Ela queria sentir o corpo dele contra o dela, queria tê-lo ali, queria fazer juras de amor com ele e queria que ele entrasse dentro dela. E isso aconteceu, David conseguiu com que Gillian gritasse de prazer naquele quarto de hotel.

 

 

Os corpos de ambos repousavam na cama. David acarinhava o loiro cabelo de Gillian, que estava deitada por cima do seu peito. A chuva batia na janela do quarto e ele começou a cantar excertos da sua música “let it rain” para ela.

“ _David_? “

“ _Sim, G-woman?_ “

“ _Foste a melhor surpresa da minha vida._ “

“ _E tu da minha._ “

David beijou-a na testa. Não a queria largar nem mais um segundo mas sabia que no dia seguinte tinha que voltar para LA como ela tinha que voltar às gravações de The Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> O diálogo que coloquei entre a Gillian e o David foi na verdade entre o Mulder e a Scully no revival.  
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
